Key and Light to my heart
by kurokurosan
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kinomi (My character) has been cursed... but it came with immortal life. Their mission to send all of the demons back to the shadow world. Three young slayer boys came to unlock their hearts. But evil has plans set out so the three
1. Dreams and First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!  
  
Sweetcherry: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Okay to tell you this a vampire story! That's all! Of course there is coupling pairing!! There's magic but no cards. There is Kero though! Demo no Yue.  
  
  
  
~*Vampires*~  
  
Name: Sakura  
  
Race: Half Vampire and Half Human  
  
Age: 12  
  
Name: Tomoyo  
  
Race: Half Vampire and Half Human  
  
Age: 12  
  
Name: Kinomi  
  
Race: Half Vampire and Half Human  
  
Age: 12  
  
~*Slayers*~  
  
Name: Syaoran  
  
Race: Human  
  
Age: 13  
  
Name: Eriol  
  
Race: Human  
  
Age: 13  
  
Name: Takato  
  
Race: Human  
  
Age: 13  
  
Sweetcherry: Now on with the story...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Running Away*~  
  
By: Sweetcherry  
  
  
  
  
  
My story starts off with me and my two best friends and sisters. My mother took in Tomoyo and Kinomi as adopted sisters. Her best friend Sonomi died of a fever. While Kinomi was found as a baby left at the foot of our door. I never found love. or at least experienced once. Until one day it came to me and my sisters full speed.confused and brain wracking. The pain we felt, tearing at us day and night. The curse we had upon us we took when we were 8. To awaken our true powers and blood. We drank the three cups held in front of us. we never knew we'd be cursed with this dreadful life. Even though it came with immortal life. We hated it. We are now forever to protect our world from demons. Even though we are half vampires we can walk in daylight. We found love but we can't love. Hated by humans and demons we are who we are. We go to school like any other human child. Nobody there knows of out secret and mission. We live like other humans. But our lives are different. You ask do we drink human blood? No we don't. a few times but we got sick of it and started to drink cow, and pig blood to cover our tracks. Humans hunted for us day and night... My story I begin to tell to you will unfold..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's the year 1578. Ancient Japan. a peaceful place till War broke out and the day our okaa-san called to us before she passed away. That day was the most painful day of our lives. We took our glasses and drank. We gulped every last drop of the blood inside the glass. Our stomach tensed and tightened. Not to be rude in front of our dieing mother we faked a smile. We grieved over her death as she drew her last breath after telling us our mission. We walked out of the room and into the living room. Our brother Touya sat in the room with his face in his hands. He knew what happened to us and our okaa-san. Our otuu-san died the next day because he loved our okaa-san too much he had to die by her side.  
  
Touya vowed to take care of us and protect us from harm that very day. Touya helped around with the housing and farming. We however help also and trained.  
  
4 Years later.  
  
Its been four years after our okaa-san's and otuu-san's death. During the past four years, the three girls have been training intensely. Battling demons and destroying them became our life.  
  
Three mysterious figures walks down the road to the forbidden forest. One with golden eyes and light brown hair in a bun on the left side of her head the bun has a pony tail hanging out from it with a red ribbon wrapped around it and the bun. She has a kimono on and her small flute bag swaying at her side. Her golden bracelet with her name on it jumped up and down on her right arm as she walked. Her gold chain necklace hanged around her neck in a moon shape. The one on the left side had long dark purple hair with matching purple eyes. She had a golden bracelet with her name on it on the left side of her hand. It swayed from side to side. Her kimono is as plain as everyone else's. She also had a necklace but it had a sun. The one in the middle had honey brown hair. Her emerald eyes stood out because of her hair. Her kimono swayed with the breeze. She had a bracelet with her name on it and little decorations. Her necklace had a star shape.  
  
They walked into the forbidden forest the call their home. Around them were dead leaves and abandon cabins. Evil lurks around the forest, which was why nobody came here. Except for those hunters or slayers that come by often to get a reward for what they find in the forest.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. Did you feel a few aura's?" The purple haired girl said to the honey brown haired girl called Sakura. "Tomoyo, I know what you're talking about, but there's nothing in this forest that has an aura." Sakura said calmly. "Yea. but what if.." The girl with the bun was cut off was the as something snapped, "Come out!" "Kinomi, calm down. It must have been a rabbit or something." Sakura said. "Alright. fine. demo what if it's a demon. You know that they have been trying to kill us." The girl with the bun called Kinomi said. Suddenly a fox demon jumped out of the bush.  
  
"Kinomi, watch out!" Tomoyo said as she blasted the fox twenty feet away as Kinomi ducked, "Kinomi, you alright?" "Yea I am. come lets get this on with it and go home." Kinomi complained. "Sure, okay." Sakura said getting ready to blast it to the shadow world. The three got together and began to chant.  
  
"The Moon as my guardian, I call upon the element Fire!" Kinomi shouted. "The Sun as my guardian, I call upon the element Water!" Tomoyo shouted. "The Star as my guardian, I call upon the element Lightning!" Sakura shouted. The elements combined and formed a power ball. The power ball flew to the injured demon fox and the fox demon went back to the shadow world. After the battle with the fox demon they strolled home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three young boys at the age of 13 was battling demons in an abandoned village. They might seem young and weak but don't underestimate their ability.  
  
"Syaoran! What do you think we should do to this demon?" A boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes with slayer clothing on like the others. "Um. just kill it. It's nothing. It's gonna kill everyone to if we don't kill it." The boy with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes named Syaoran said killing another demon with his sword, "Hey Takato! How many demons left?" "Um. I guess 3 more left!" The blondish brown hair boy with hazel eyes called Takato said killing a different demon, "How about we just kill the last three in one blast, Eriol, Syaoran?"  
  
"Yea sure let's do that. I getting tired." Syaoran said facing the three demons, "Raitei Shourai!" Syaoran shouted with a blast of lightning coming out. "Water God, Come forth!" Eriol shouted. "Fire God, Come forth!" Takato shouted. As the gods combined a bolt of the mix shot out toward to the last three demons. The demons disappeared or evaporated. "Phew, that was tiring." They all said together.  
  
Suddenly, something jolted them. (Okay, They didn't! I repeat did not get shocked by lighting!) "Hey, you guys. did you guys just felt that surge of energy? It's seems pretty similar to ours." Takato said quietly. "Yea, I did. Syaoran wanna go find it? That way we can get a real challenge. All these demons are a waste of energy." Eriol said plainly. "Yea sure. I don't wanna stay in this old dump any ways." Syaoran said as he looked around the abandoned village, "Let's go."  
  
The three stood up and took another look at the village incase there's more demons. After the last check up they walked toward the forbidden forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, did you guys feel that? You know that surge of energy coming from that old abandon village we pasted long ago?" Sakura asked. "Yea why?" Tomoyo and Kinomi said curiously. "Because it's really weird. No one knows or have magic. Only we do. am I right?" "Well, no. you see. if you have paid more attention to training you should know that a clan called The Li Clan has magic and believes magic." Kinomi said intelligently. "Also they have three sons. I don't remember their names but they learn magic and train with swords. I guess that they became slayers." Tomoyo said making Sakura falling over anime style. "Great more slayers on our tail. We already have about close to 200 now." Sakura said.  
  
"Let's get out and.AH!!" Kinomi screamed as she opened the door, "Kero! You know not to scare me like that! Or." "Kinomi that's enough. Kero you stop that." Sakura said sternly. Kinomi stopped obediently from strangling Kero. Kero just snorted. "As I was saying let's go out and explore. I don't want to stay in this place. Besides how are we going to get our mission done quicker? Looking around and explore or just sit around here and wait?" Kinomi said. "She right Sakura. Don't you have the urge to go and explore then sit around and wait?" Tomoyo said as she agreed.  
  
"Okay fine. Let's pack and we can leave in the morning." Sakura said knowing that she can't get her way around it. "Sakura. what about Touya? Remember he vowed to take care and protect us." Tomoyo blurted out. "I don't know. should we tell him? He might just probably follow us anyways." Sakura said sighing.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" the mysterious voice said from the shadows, "What's all this talk about running away?"  
  
"Onii-chan. you know about our mission already. Kinomi and Tomoyo and I are thinking about going away for a few days to send more demons back to the shadow world faster." Sakura said eyeing Kero. "Yea and who is going to cook? Supply food and water." Touya said trying to get the girls out of the idea. "Well." Kinomi butted in, "I will. Besides, I am the one who mostly cook around here! Well, you to Touya."  
  
"Please, Touya! Can we go? Please!" Tomoyo, Sakura, and Kinomi said together in their puppy eye formation that always make Touya agree, "Please?" Touya, starting to get annoyed and falling for the trick, finally gave in. "Fine you kaijuu's you can go, just get rid of that FACE you guys are making! It's scaring me!" Touya said. "We not a kaijuu!" STK ( STK means Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kinomi) shouted together.  
  
In their bedroom.(They share a bedroom not bed)  
  
"Tokoyo, where are you?" Kinomi said as she looked for her guardian. "I am here mistress!" squeaked a little stuff white cat. "There you are!" Kinomi said worriedly, "Tokoyo, do you know where Tsumi is? Tomoyo has been looking for her." "I did. She is over there." Tokoyo said as she pointed to a stuffed blue bird. "Tomoyo! I found Tsumi!" Kinomi shouted across the room. "Where is she then!" Tomoyo looked around worried. "Right there!" Kinomi said pointing to Tsumi. Tomoyo ran over to Tsumi and hugged her.  
  
"Come lets get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us." Sakura said as Kero climbed into bed. (In a drawer!) Tokoyo and Tsumi did the same. "Night minna-san." They said together. They fell asleep quickly as the night pressed on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three boys grew tired as the sun fell. "Let's make camp here." Syaoran said. Eriol and Takato sighed in relief as they sat down. They put up their tents and rested for the night.  
  
=Syaoran's Dream=  
  
'Huh? What's this?' Syaoran said as he looked around, 'It's Sakura Tree. but what does a Sakura tree have to do with my dreams and visions.' He looked around and spotted a honey brown haired girl standing at one with her back against the tree. Her pink kimono was swaying in the breeze. The kimono showed her every curve on her body. "Hey you!" Syaoran shouted to the girl. The girl turned around and her emerald eyes locked on his amber ones. She didn't say anything but took her hand out and motioned him to come. He went closer and closer. Finally he was a foot away she moved up to him and drew closer. Their nose's were an inch away. then.  
  
=Eriol's Dream=  
  
Eriol was walking down the road when he came upon a violet field full of violets. (Violets are flowers too!) He saw a purple haired girl sitting on a hill. She seems to be drawing the flowers. Her kimono was the same color as the flowers but lighter. She had a few flowers in her hand. He went closer to her, he was just behind when she turned around and looked up. Violet meets blue. They both couldn't get out of the trance. The drew closer and closer.  
  
=Takato's Dream=  
  
For all the times you stood for me. For all the truth that you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true. For all the love I found in you. I'll be your everything for baby. You're the one who held me up. Never let me fall. You're the one who sought me through.  
  
Through it all.  
  
'Huh. who's singing?' Takato thought as he looked around. He followed the voice trailing.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me.  
  
You lift me up when I couldn't reach.  
  
You gave me faith cause you believe. I'm everything I am because you loved me.  
  
He followed the voice came upon a girl in an white lily and rose bush with light brown hair in a bun on her left side with a pony tail hanging down from her bun. A red ribbon was wrapped around it. He heard a sniff and saw a few tear drops. Her back was towards him so he couldn't see her face. He moved closer to her and as he did she raised her hands to her bun and took the ribbon out. Her hair fell down, her hair was almost touching the ground pass her white kimono. He was two feet away when she turned around. "Are you alright?" He asked. Nothing she didn't reply. She finally looked up. Her golden eyes color locked on his hazel ones. They drew closer and closer. until.  
  
=End of Dreams=  
  
The three boys woke up from their dreams they were having. They crawled out from their separate tents. "So. Eriol, how long have we been having this dream?" Syaoran asks. "We estimate close to 2 weeks now." Eriol said counting his fingers. "So do you think we should get going now? It's almost dawn." Takato butted in. "Yea, sure." Syaoran replied, "Let's get going." They packed everything up and set off to find breakfast.  
  
"Hey, look there's steam coming out from that cabin. Let's go check it out." Syaoran said. Eriol and Takato nodded and followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls woke up with a start from their dream. "Tomoyo, Kinomi, we've been having the same dream over and over. Do you know what it means?" Sakura asked. "Nope, we don't. Besides remember what our guardians told us. 'Expect the Unexpected...' Besides what's wrong with it?" Tomoyo said. "Well, I agree with Tomoyo. It's what we're gonna have to expect sooner or later." Kinomi said. Kero, Tsumi, and Tokoyo was already downstairs eating breakfast. The girls brushed their hair and tied it up in their usual hair style. As they walked into the room a knock came from the door.  
  
"Odd. we don't usually get visitors." Touya said as another knock came from the door. "We'll get it!" STK said together as they rushed to the door. As the opened the door they met three boys. The boys and girls gasped. They were face to face with each other. Touya who grew red in anger stormed in front of STK. "What are you boys doing here!?" Touya said in an angered voice. STK sweat dropped at their brothers' behavior at the three boys.  
  
"Um. we were just traveling around and we got a bit hungry until we saw steam coming from your house." Eriol said as they backed away a bit from Touya's reaction. "Aw. come on Touya. Their hungry. why don't we just let them have breakfast." STK said in puppy eyed mode. Touya didn't want to fight with them said, "Fine, they can stay for awhile. DEMO. no flirting!" STK sweat dropped at the sentence. "Okay, you guys can come in. Gomenaisai about our brother Touya, he's over-protected of us." Kinomi said with a bright smile that made Takato knees melt.  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, and Takato blushed a bit from the 'accident'. SET (Syaoran, Eriol, and Takato) made their way inside lead by STK. The boys sat down at the table with Touya still glaring at them. Kero, Tsumi, and Tokoyo were already upstairs because of the three boys. "So what are your names?" Sakura said. "Oh. uh. I. I. Syaoran, and the one next to me is Eriol and the one over there is Takato." Syaoran stuttered out. "Oh okay. well I am Sakura and this is Tomoyo and that over there is Kinomi." Kinomi and Tomoyo giggled a bit from Syaoran's stuttering. "Well, I'm done. Tomoyo, Kinomi." Sakura beckoned. Syaoran, Eriol, and Takato finished their meal as Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kinomi got back with three backpacks.  
  
"Um. it might not be out business but. were are you guys going?" Eriol said. "Hm. oh. we're um. going to explore." Tomoyo said hoping they'd take the bait. "Okay." Eriol said a little bit curious, "Well, we better get going. Arigato for the meal." The boys left the cabin and traveled on. While somewhere lurks evil.  
  
Somewhere where evil lurks.  
  
"We're gonna have to stop those little vampire girls before they destroy us." one of the shadows said. "You're right. nothing can stop us. but we have to do it before they find it." the larger shadow said. "How can they. their wanted! Nothing will love them!" a shadow shouted laughing hard. "We'll have to see." The larger shadow said.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sweetcherry: Konnichiwa minna-san! I hope you like the first part of the chappie! I need more ideas! Please tell me in review or email! Arigato! Ja!  
  
R+R minna-san! 


	2. Sorry

I'm sorry to inform all of you that my work on CCS and Inu-yasha is postponed for now while I continue to work on them since my computer crashed and deleted all of the memory from my disk and hard drive. I am really sorry and I hope to inform you that you'll all get at least three chapters of each story up. I'm really sorry.  
  
I have to tell you also that I may slack off of my work and I'll try my hardest to finish all of my stories quickly. I will tell you the good news is that I'll have all three chapters on each story updated by the end of Thursday.  
  
I thank you all for your support and reviews to encourage me to continue on with my work. I'll have all of my stories be a shrine to all my reviewers. Thank you.  
  
.:Tsukomi:. 


End file.
